Some Assembly Required
| Pages = 320 | ISBN = 0743464427 (paperback) ISBN 0743467035 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Gripping new adventures of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers! This novel is a compilation of eBooks #9 The Riddled Outpost, #10 Here There Be Monsters, #11 Ambushed, and #12 Some Assembly Required. Summary ;From Book Jacket :Need to corral a group of giant monsters that fell through an interdimensional gateway? Need to get your brand-new planetary computer system working – but the instructions are written in an alien language? Contact the Starfleet Corps of Engineers team on the USS ''da Vinci. Led by Captain David Gold and former Starship engineer Commander Sonya Gomez, the crew live by their motto: Have tech, will travel.'' :Overseen by Starfleet legend Captain Montgomery Scott, the SCE crew must solve the mystery of an outpost attacked by a strange new weapon and improvise a way to defeat a foe who has them outgunned in a heart-stopping space battle. :Join Starfleet's miracle workers for a death-defying journey! Stories The Riddled Post ;E-book #9 (October 2001, ISBN 0743428765) ;by Aaron Rosenberg The SCE must learn the deadly secret behind the destruction of an outpost! :''The dilithium mining outpost on BorSitu Minor is an understaffed, uninteresting, unspectacular place full of miners, engineers, and scientists who have never done harm to anyone, nor do they have anything of value. :Yet the outpost has been devastated by a brutal assault, with almost all hands lost - and the survivors have no idea what attacked them. Worse, the attack weapon appears to have the power to penetrate the outpost's powerful shields. That has the crew of the USS ''da Vinci worried, as it could just as easily destroy a starship!'' :Now the SCE team, led by Commander Sonya Gomez, must find out the truth behind what ravaged the outpost, and hope that someone hasn't unleashed a weapon that could destroy them all! Here There Be Monsters ;E-book #10 (November 2001, ISBN 0743428773) ;by Keith R.A. DeCandido :Star Trek: Gateways Epilogue :After the events of ''What Lay Beyond, the Gateways crisis has finally come to a close and Starfleet can rest easy, knowing that another threat to the galaxy has been stopped.'' :Except for the Starfleet Corps of Engineers who, as usual, are left to clean up the mess. :While on a mission to Tellar, the USS ''da Vinci gets a distress call from the planet Maeglin. Still reeling from a previous attack, the natives of Maeglin find themselves under siege by a horde of alien creatures that came through one of the Iconian Gateways and are now hell-bent on destroying the planet! :Commander Sonya Gomez and her team of SCE engineers must find a way to stop the rampaging monsters before it's too late! Ambush ;E-book #11 (December 2001, ISBN 0743428781) ;by Dave Galanter :What started out as a simple supply run turns into a life-or-death struggle! The crew of the USS ''da Vinci thought they were just bringing mining supplies to Beta Argola. But en route they find out that the planet has been attacked – by the same superior forces that are now overwhelming the da Vinci!'' :Overmatched by three enemy vessels that will not rest until the ''da Vinci is destroyed, the SCE crew must use all of their wits to figure out how to take on a more powerful foe. And they have to do it soon, because the miners on Beta Argola are quickly running out of time before their reactor goes critical...'' Some Assembly Required ;E-book #12 (January 2002, ISBN 074342879X) ;by Scott Ciencen :''Keorga is a haven for artists and musicians, a place of contemplation and artistic appreciation. When their request for a planet-running computer is denied by Starfleet, they go elsewhere; unfortunately, the instruction manual is in a language they cannot understand. :A team from the USS ''da Vinci is brought in to help them, but soon they realize there's more to this than a simple translation problem. The computer seems to be running a test – one that the Keorgans are failing! If the SCE team can't get the information they need out of the recalcitrant Keorgans and figure out how to stop the rampaging computer, Keorga may well lie in ruins!'' External link * }} Category:Novels